My Creation Story
by sidekicksauer
Summary: This is a Creation Story i had to do for school. It's pretty funny so I thought I'd put it on here! There's lots of hidden meanings and stuff so make sure you read it carefully. ;)


In the beginning, the Earth was nothing. Kumquat Al was bored with just watching space, and he wanted something to love. He made a flying ball in the void, just a sphere of water. It was very dark, so he first made some light. He put a ball of fire near the earth, calling it the Sun. To add to this, he made a multitude of stars to glimmer in the sky, and a glowing white orb that he called the Moon. The Moon would keep the Sun company. He made all the stars, and the moon, by blowing up a infinitely large star named El Guapo. He thought that all he made was very beautiful, and he set out to make some living things to add to his majestic creations.

For the next few days, Kumquat Al was busy at work. He made some land first, by yelling at the water, and up came the land. He thought that flowers and trees would make the dull green ground far more interesting, but to add them, he would need assistance. He made a giant palm tree that touched the highest clouds, and called it Treegoatee. Treegoatee could walk and talk, and his job was to spread his seeds everywhere on the earth. He worked diligently, and in just one day the earth had a myriad of plants on it.

The following day, Kumquat Al decided to make animals. He began by creating creatures that could swim and fly, and a giant sea turtle named Barnabas helped him. In about a day they were finished creating the glorious animals that embellished the sea and graced the sky. Kumquat Al wanted some animals for the land too, though he was growing weary. He let a great dinosaur named Sidney make all the land dwelling animals. Sidney made a man as well. His name was Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.

Susilo was a pessimist of the highest extent, and he never ceased his complaints. He didn't like having only animals as his friends. One day, Susilo ran off and explored some of the area. He came across a bright green bag, and tried, unsuccessfully, to open it. It was bound by a twist-tie. Frustrated, he then ripped the bag, and got the surprise of his life. A large flash of light was emitted from the bag, and a girl named Binacabu emerged from within the depths of the bag. Susilo found Binacabu very beautiful, and they began to populate the earth.

When the earth was more full, many people chose to live in a large city called Dorgon. Most people in the city were happy, and in a time of peace. They lived under fair rule, people had rights, and all was merry. The city flourished more every day, and the citizens couldn't have been more content. Farmers had very successful growing seasons every year, and the crops were piling up. The citizens and farmers planned a festival of harvest, a celebration of their success.

The people of Dorgon decided to name the harvest festival "The Harvest Home" because it was based on the idea of sharing the crops with friends from their homeland, their beautiful city that they were so proud of. There would be dancing, music, games, and of course, fresh pies made from the very apples the city was famous for. Everyone in the city contributed to the festival. Carpenters fashioned floats, painters designed them, women wove gowns, and the old maskmaker fashioned masks and crowns in bright, autumn colors. Even the children helped decorate, carving faces out of pumpkins and drawing pictures on sheets of papyrus. The citizens couldn't have been more joyous. This was the first festival that ever occurred.

Little did they know that evil was afoot. There was a certain human who was jealous. His name was Yugdab. The earth was ruled by nine elders at that time, known as the Elders of Avail. Yugdab was sick of them and wanted to be in control. He began to form a devious plot. He would harness the power of the majestic buddha's hand fruit. When he had enough fruits he began to make one for himself. He grew it in the mouth of Mount Happiness. This buddha's fruit was special. It would rule over all the other ones and bind them together. It was named Hammer Fruit. It was the key component of his evil plot.

Yugdab was very speedy in his ways. He gave the elders each a buddha's hand. It was recieved well, even considered a gift. The power of the hammer fruit was too great however. In a few weeks, all the elders were consumed by their fruits. They became puppets of Yugdab. They were now the Elders of Adversity. That is when Yugdab began to attack. He had built up an army of flying apes. These apes were very tough and violent. They were bred for war and they answered to no one but their master. The earth was on the verge of a takeover. The first place they attacked was Dorgon. They demolished the city and slaughtered numerous citizens. The humans were putting all their remaining defenses at the city of Nadroj. This city was located at a river. Yugdab began moving his forces to strike. The humans had a good army, but they were vastly outnumbered. The battle raged on for five days. The humans had suffered great losses. On the dawn of the fifth day, not a second too soon or late,something spectacular happened. A mysterious force came out of the east. It was the Foxhound army, which comprised of many animals of the earth. It was led by a lone, mysterious warrior, Zeus the Guitar Lord. This ancient avenger had only been in legends and folklore. He was from the small town of Resol. He attacked with one weapon. A bright yellow, electric guitar in the shape of a lighting bolt was what he used. He could harness the power of rock. He played powerful power chords and slick guitar licks. This tore the enemy apart, they could not withstand his righteous level of rock and roll. The humans ended up victorious in the end. Together with the help of Foxhound they were able to defeat the flying apes. The job was not completed though.

Zeus the Guitar Lord knew that the only way to truly stop Yugdab was to destroy the one Hammer Fruit. He began to train an apprentice to help him carry out this daunting task. His name was Ekans Dilos. He was already mastered in the arts of stealthiness and close quarters combat. He was just what Zeus needed. In two short days they prepared the men and perfected the plan. Then they made their move. They went to Yugdab's hideaway, which was located near Mount Happiness. Zeus the Guitar Lord and the armies he brought distracted the enemy. Zeus battled the Elders of Adversity and also Yugdab. While that was happening, Ekans Dilos infiltrated the base. He located the Hammer Fruit and destroyed it by casting it into Mount Happiness. When he destroyed it, the army of flying apes started to vaporize. The Elders of Adversity were destroyed too. Yugdab was the last one to be destroyed. While he was dying he told Zeus that he was none other than his father. This shocked Zeus greatly. Then Yugdab exploded and Mount Happiness collapsed. The battle was won.

After the war there was much rebuilding. The greatest city had been destroyed and a great multitude of people, animals, and even apes had died. The first thing they did was build a new city. They named this city Hairam. Its greatness surpassed that of Dorgon. The people of the earth loved Zeus. They made him the king of Hairam. He ended up marrying a beautiful queen named Eveian. He was a very good king and he loved his people.


End file.
